Addicted To Your Love
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: been dumped by her boyfriend..Usagi took a risk of letting herself addicted to something far more worst than anyone have ever expected....please R
1.

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

RATED: PG-13

DATED: 12/05/2001

NOTE: A very scary thought of Usagi in her adult life but a few mislead here and there. She's addicted of PILS! And lots of them… 

She never knew any of the senshi neither the cats nor Mamoru! This should be an interesting story! 

The mental hospital scene was true for I have visited one of my mom's long gone friend there…lol…it is true!!

This story will have the inner senshis in the later chapters…please review!!

DISCLAIMER: SAILORMOON belongs to Naoko and this story belongs to Sailor Stardust. Copyright and trademark preserved!

ADDICTED TO YOUR LOVE 

PROLOGUE:

**USAGI'S P.O.V:**

** **

I just cannot take this anymore. I..I feel like I'm gonna die!! GOD! My head feel like its gonna explode, my body shaking, my heart beat faster! I…must…get my PILLS!!

Usagi Tsukino was a beautiful, playful, cheerful and happy girl before she was admitted to the mental hospital for over consuming pills. She was confirmed to have a breakdown because her ex-boyfriend known as Mike dumped her for another girl. She was 18 years old and in college years back then. She went for counseling and meditation session in one of those Ying and Yang therapy in China! None of them work. She was back to her old self again. 20-year-old Pill Adductor! 

**2 years ago:**

** **

Mike was standing in the cold breeze of November. Falls almost over and winter will soon to come. The last of the golden leaves felt from the sleeping trees. Usagi was staring at Mike that had been silent for a couple of minutes. He did not dare to look at her nor facing her curious expression. His hand clutched in to a fist as though he had kept anger in his secretive heart far too long. "Usagi," he whispered but still he didn't turned to face her. Usagi's face was now turning bright red from the cold and the mixed feelings in her. "What is it Mike?" she asked softly and tried to walk towards him closing the gap between her and Mike, but to her disbelieve, Mike took a step back from her, making sure that the distance had made it clear to Usagi. "Mike?" Usagi once again tried to walk to him; her eyes couldn't conceive any more water in them as they eventually washed her face. Her pale blue eyes sparkle as the tears kept streaming down. "Usagi, don't you see! I don't love you anymore! I'm trying to say that to you for about two months now! But you keep on bothering me!" Mike finally exploded. His eyes held no mercy for her anymore and left her stranded alone in the cold park. "Goodbye, Usagi," he spoke for the last time and walked away. "Mike! Please! I will make it up to you! I promise!" she yelled out and ran to catch him. She didn't notice a small pebble at the size of a marble lying in front of her, her carelessness brought pain to her as she felt and twist her ankle. "Mike! Help me! She pleaded for humanity this time! But his stubbornness was at it max. he opened his car's door and drove away. Usagi cried, her ankle is in pain, her heart was tore in to pieces and she was out cold. She made her way home about 2 miles from there! She bit her lips as the pain grew and as she set her right foot down where the bruised ankle was, the pain became worsen. At last, she was unconscious because of the hypertension. 

Usagi woke up in a strange place. "This is not my room?" she thought as she walked wondering where the hell she is. She walked slowly out of the room and as she passed the door a nice smell of chicken soup aroma. "Ahh, you re awake at last," a soft masculine voice was heard. She turned to look at the most handsome guy she ever seen, except there was Mike of course. His fingers ran through his black jet hair to keep it messy. ^_^ . "I saw you fainted out there at the sidewalk near the park. So I cant just leave you there couldn't I?" he grinned and walked to the kitchen and brought out a bowl of chicken soup. Usagi was still depressed by the recent incident just stood there day-dream. "Hey, come, have some soup," he took out a stool and invited her to sit. "My name is Mamoru, what's yours?" he smiled warmly trying to keep the peaceful condition under control. Usagi sat on the stool and delightedly accepted her meal. "Usagi, thank you," she took a spoonful of soup and slurped it slowly. "Usagi? A very cute name," he complemented. They finished their meal silently. None of them take the first move to talk. "I should better be going now," Usagi bowed and leaved but Mamoru grabbed her wrist. "Let me send you home, Usagi, its blistering cold out there," he smiled at her. 

**USAGI'S P.O.V:**

** **

"Who is this guy? Why is he so nice to me? Is it because I'm sympathetic looking? Any reason he does seem nice and caring person. His girlfriend is very lucky to have him.

"Here's my apartment, thank you again, Mamoru," she push off her seat belt and opened his 6 series BMW door, see you again," she grinned palely and went in to her apartment's main entrance. The guard took note of her and let her passed. She waved slightly at Mamoru and he smiled back in return. "See you, Usagi, take care," he finished off and maneuvered his car away. "Usagi solemnly took the stairs to her dark apartment. 

"Oh Mike, you always want me to be thin right? To be like a model right? I ll change, I promise." Usagi was talking to herself as she took out the slim pill bottle. "I must get thin soon, or Mike will leave me for sure!" her hand shook the bottle full of pills violently but it collapsed to the floor and spilled the pills all over. Usagi cried out loud and her hands scrambled the floor to pick up the pills. She put not one but dozens in to her mouth. She ran to the sink and drank mouth full. She swallowed it all down. "Mike, I will become beautiful for you," she murmured and in her hands were other types of pills. One for every five minutes. "I must get my beauty sleep," she thought as she grabbed the sleeping pill and consumed it. 

The next early in the morning, Usagi was at the Pharmacy door. Even the Pharmacy hasn't opened yet. "Please, I need to get some more pills!" she shouted and knocking continuously at the door. Annoyed, the pharmacist opened the door slightly, "mam, its not open yet, come back in two hours time," he announced. Usagi shook her head and with a single push, the door open widely and she stormed in and grabbed as many pill bottles as she could. "Mam, are you a doctor or something? Do you have any prescription list from your doctor? Do you have any authorize to purchase all this? "SHUT UP! I'll pay you all right!" she yelled out and immerged all the bottles at the counter table. With her shaky hands she took out $200 bucks. The man looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say a word. "If she's coming back here again later, I shall call the police," he thought. She dashed off with the plastic bag that made the clacking sound of the bottles and went straight back home. "Oh sweet pills, you will do wonders for me!" she cried joyously. Placing all the bottles in her bedroom desk, she dispersed the other empty bottles in to the already full bottles rubbish basket. Day after day, she had forgotten her college courses, forgot about her hysterical parents, and forgot about everything except for Mike. Her eyes were puffed, and she grew thinner everyday, talking to herself is what she normally do until one day, she thought that she cant go on anymore!. 

**USAGI'S P.O.V:**

** **

I just cannot take this anymore. I..I feel like I'm gonna die!! GOD! My head feel like its gonna explode, my body shaking, my heart beat faster! I…must…get my PILLS!! 

Please review people…I know this story is not much but it is going to be Mamoru/Usagi fic…later on! ****


	2. Chapter 2

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

RATED: PG-13

DATED: 04/09/2001

NOTE: A very scary thought of Usagi in her adult life but a few mislead here and there. She's addicted to PILS! And lots of them… 

This story will have the inner senshis in the later chapters…please review!!

DISCLAIMER: SAILORMOON belongs to Naoko and this story belongs to Sailor Stardust. Copyright and trademark preserved!

** **

ADDICTED TO YOUR LOVE 

**Chapter 2**

**2 Years Later:**

** **

**USAGI'S P.O.V:**

** **

I just cannot take this anymore. I..I feel like I'm gonna die!! GOD! My head feel like its gonna explode, my body shaking, my heart beat faster! I…must…get my PILLS!! 

She opened up the drawer of her bed side table and took out a small bottle, full of pills.. 

Walking along the quiet street of Juuban, Mamoru had just finished his practical at the City Center Hospital where he worked as a psychologist. He will need experience to get to the PHD course in 3 years time. He was 24 years old. A book in one hand and a chocolate on the other, munching and reading all the way to his apartment in Kodako street.

Meanwhile:

"What happen to you Usagi?" you weren't like this back then," said Minako. She frequently knocked on Usagi's bedroom door, begging her to come out. "Usagi please, I'm tired Usagi..please!" Minako sobbed as she fell slowly to her knees. Still Usagi wont open her door. The doorbell rang and Makoto appeared at the entrance with a plate full of chocolate cake. She noticed Minako leaned helplessly at the bedroom door. Putting down the cake at the dining table, Makoto ran to aid Minako. "She wouldn't eat nor talk to me," Minako sobbed softly. Makoto gave Minako a hug to relieve her from her sorrow. "Usagi have change so much… we can't do anything but as her friend, we should accept her as she was and support her when she needed it the most." Makoto whispered. 

Usagi's telephone rang, Minako was about to get it when Usagi stormed out of her room and reached the telephone receiver before Minako could. "Hello, Mike!?" her face lit up with hope but suddenly change back to pale when the voice on the other line was not of man but a woman's. "Usagi, its me Rei, I'll be coming over to…""CLICK" Usagi put down the receiver and walked back to her room sadly. Makoto stretched her hand and caught Usagi's arm, "Usagi! Snap out of it! Mike is gone and you should be strong and get on with your life!! Look at you! You look pathetic you know that!!" Makoto yelled out. "NO, Mike is still here! He's just a little confuse! He will be back for me!!" Usagi went hysteric but at last Makoto slapped her and she fell to the floor. "Usagi!" Minako ran to assist her up but Makoto stopped her. "Let her get up on her own." She said. 

Usagi stood up, holding her burning cheek she ran out of the door crying out loud. Makoto and Minako stood motionless," We have to get her, Minako," Makoto walked hastily to the door followed by Minako. 

Mamoru was about to reach his apartment when all of a sudden; he was knocked down hard. "Ouch!!" he yelled out and collapsed to the ground. As he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see the same girl that he had helped a few weeks ago. "Usagi?" he asked. Rubbing her head, she slowly looked up and was shocked to see…. him. Dusting his self up, Mamoru held out his hand to help her up. "What happen to you? You look pale and…. Did someone slap you?" Mamoru moved closer to her and hold gently her 'printed' cheek, caring her bruised ever so softly. "Mamo..ru," she was lost in the new feeling and closed her eyes to let the sensation of his touch swept her away. But he pulled his hands away as soon as she closed her eyes…sooner than she expected. 

Mamoru's P.O.V 

** **

She is so perfect, milky white skin with a beautiful delicate feature, her sparkling blue eyes, and her soft pink lips.. she's like the girl in my dream… The memories came back to him..

'Up at the balcony, a beautiful lady stood still awaiting for her lover to take her away. "I love you!" he said to her unconsciously. "and I too, love you.." she let go her red rose to him and he swiftly caught it. "This shall be a symbol of our love, my love!" he said. She stood at the shadowy spot and made it hard for him to recognize her. The dream was over as soon he asked her name…..'

Realizing he was holding her cheek, Mamoru quickly retreated his hands much to his dismay. "I…I have to go now, Usagi, I'll be seeing you again sometime," he grinned at her. Usagi smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, goodbye," was all she said and walked away without turning to look back at him. Mamoru however, stared at her thoughtfully. "We shall meet again…"

** **

**Juuban Apartment 8pm:**

** **

"I don't care, Usagi! Get out from the bathroom right now! I know a very good psychologist, Dr. Britton! He will help you out." Rei folded her arms and tapping her feet patiently. "Will you come out!!" she banged on the door. "I'm not crazy! I don't need a psychologist!" Usagi yelled out. "I have made an appointment for you whether you like it or not!" Rei snapped back. 

Amy waited beside Rei. "Usagi, this is for your own good, anyway, our finals is only a few months away, you should really try to concentrate on something much more important," Amy advised her. "Oh! Alright!! But this will not change my mind!". Rei smiled at Amy, "Usagi, your appointment will be tomorrow at 10am. I'll come to fetch you up.

**City Center Hospital:**

** **

Patients waited wherever they could sit down, usually on a chair in the secretary's office outside. Dr Britton was finishing his note on the recent case when his telephone rang. "What! Chaos in Arnold Lounge House? How did it happen! Alright, I ll be right there in a moment." Putting down the receiver, he pushed the intercom button and his secretary answered. "Call, Dr Chiba for me," he said. 

Minutes later, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Dr Britton announced. The door opened slightly and a young man with a white suit came in. "Chiba, im going on an emergency leave today, I want you to take over my 2 other patients. A simple scrabble of their lives would be enough for a day. The patients are Ms Tsukino at 10am and Mr. Tetkuya at 12pm." Dr. Britton made a few notes and handed it to Dr. Chiba. He read the ascriptions and nodded in agreement. "Alright, I will." 

**10am:**

** **

"Usagi take a deep breath and don't get nervous ok?" Rei tried to console her. "Rei, its just a stupid counseling session, what can possibly go wrong!?" Usagi was screaming at her. Rei hummed irritatingly, "This is what I get for helping a friend in need!" she scowled. Usagi went to the secretary to inform of her arrival and appointment with Dr. Britton. "Ms. Tsukino, Dr. Britton is on an emergency leave right now but Dr. Chiba will be replacing Dr. Britton for this day," she said while typing notes in her computer. "Alright," Usagi sighed idly. "Dr. Chiba, Ms. Tsukino is here to see you," the secretary spoke to the intercom. "Let her in," was all he said. "You may go in now, Ms. Tsukino," the secretary pointed at the door. Usagi walked indolently to the door and knocked before she came in. 

"Come in" the voice from inside said. Usagi opened the door and he greeted him. "Hello, I'm….." Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes after seeing her. "You?" he asked gently. Usagi gasped, surprised. "Mamoru?" she asked back.

Reviews…im addicted to reviews….lol! J well suspense ehh?..want to know what happen next?… sign your reviews and the more I get the faster I'll post the next episodes.

** **

** **


	3. First Day - Therapy Session

ADDICTED TO YOUR LOVE: 

** **

** **

**STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST**

**DATED: 06/09/2001**

**RATED:PG-13**

** **

NOTE: Hey, I didn't copy anyone?! :P who said that I copy from 'censored'. Maybe its because theres too many Sailormoon fanfics and the author's just happen to have related to other authors…but believe me, I'll change my mode script if I find out that somebody is copying my story..lol 

Ohh, I got flames and an interesting medical factors involving pills consuming… dear readers, it has been 2 years since shes addicted to pills… be more aware J thank you!

To my fannies..thank you for e mailing me!!! I know I didn't reveal my email add to the fanfic net fannies but alright! Heres my adds: [stardustgirl37@hotmail.com][1]

** **

** **

**ADDICTED TO YOUR LOVE: **

** **

**PART 3: First Day – Therapy Session:**

** **

Both Mamoru and Usagi stood still without one attempting to make the first move. Just by staring into her eyes, Mamoru felt love came streaming into his heart. "Umm, please take a seat, ms Tsukino," Mamoru pull out a chair for her. Agitated a bit, Usagi walked slowly and sat, "Thank you," she smiled at him. Clearing his throat, Mamoru began his counseling session by asking the basic questions. Usagi looked at Mamoru nervously. He began by telling her not to be frightened and just spilled out of what she's been thinking about. "Alright?" he tried to sound supportive. She nodded shyly, her hands were pressed to her lap and she smiled weakly. 

Rei was walking back and forth, hoping that Usagi wont run out of the room hysterically. "Umm, miss, I would prefer for you to sit down," the secretary had been watching Rei for quite sometime.

Writing a few notes, Dr Chiba began asking her personal question. Usagi answered them without hesitated although she found it quite unnecessary. "Why are you here, Ms Tsukino?" The question really made Usagi jumped back. "I…uh," scratching her head in confusion. "Um, my friend brought me here, although I find it pointless.." 

Mamoru growled at her words. "Ms Tsukino, I know it's hard for you to tell me your problems but I am here to help. I will help you if you let me…" Mamoru inched forward to Usagi. His eyes sparkled in the soft glow that showed his inner self, his sincerity to help her, his gentleness. Usagi was speechless. "Am I falling for this doctor?!" she thought. 

He grinned at her, "Tell me, what is your problem?" he leaned back comfortably in his arm chair making sure that Usagi felt assured and relaxed. "Well, I haven't been able to sleep and the sleeping pills don't seem to help," she replied. 

"Are there any other problems?" he sketched a few notes. "I just wanted to look beautiful to him," she answered below whisper. Wide eyed, Mamoru stared deeply in to her eyes. "Him?" he asked a little jealous. Usagi looked down to her lap, she didn't answer his question. "Exactly, what feelings do you have when you re with him," he asked intrepidly. Usagi blushed by his question; she straightened in her chair and covered her hands quickly in her cardigan. Very briefly, Mamoru had a glimpsed of her raw, inflamed skin on her fingers. "Are you anxious Ms Tsukino?" he asked. She bit her lower lip, leaving a carmine mark on the skin. "Well.. I'm frightened that he will leave me," closing her eyes as she finished answered his question. Mamoru tilt his head back to his comfortable position and sighed heavily. "I know this sound silly, but I know he will come back to me, please cure me. I know doctors have every ways to cure a person, any medicines would help as long as I look pretty and have him back to me again," she let her tears flowed down her red cheeks. 

Shaking his head slowly, Mamoru began to write again in his notebook. "Hmm, I think I have a cure for your illness, Ms.Tsukino, if I could spend a time with you for 12 days. I will guarantee you will feel better and you will fall in love with 'HIM' again," Mamoru stressed out the word louder. Her eyes brightened and she smiled happily. "Thank you so much! Dr Chiba!" Usagi ran and hugged the stunned doctor. His heart beat at a fast pace when she's close to him. 

She smoothed the front of her dress and ready to go out. "Remember Ms Tsukino, tomorrow is our first therapy session," he grinned at her. Usagi smiled at him and nodded an affirmative.

Rei was tapping her feet when Usagi came out of the room smiling! "Usagi?! What happen? You..you…smile?" bewildered by her friends reaction, Rei couldn't believe it was Usagi. "Yes, Rei, he will solve my problems within 12 days! Just imagine after 12 days. Mike will be mine again!" Usagi sighed dreamily. "Well better get ready for the first session soon!" she ran off leaving the astonished Rei. "First session? But that's 24 hours from now! You shouldn't just wait till tomorrow..Hey wait up, Usagi!" Rei chased Usagi downstairs. The secretary shook her head while still typing in her computer, "that takes care one problem." She said.

Waiting for his next patient, Dr Chiba quickly called Dr Britton. "Dr Britton, you know about a patient by the name of Ms Tsukino?" he asked. "Yes, I think I would rather take her case in doctor. She will be my patient from now on and she will be my responsibility. Yes, thank you…I will doctor. Good bye." Mamoru put down the receiver slowly and placed his arms behind his head, relaxing his tensed muscle. "Ahh, Ms Tsukino, you will be mine for the next 12 days," he grinned to himself.

**First Day: Up Down, Come On Everybody!**

** **

Usagi woke up in the early light of dawn. She made a quick exercise routine and went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. An hour later she was out and went to her kitchen preparing for breakfast. Cooking pancakes and a toast while humming a Celine Dion song, 'ill be waiting for you'. She was about to cook the last batch of pancakes when her doorbell rang. "Who is it?" she asked melodically. "Postman." The voice answered. "Who would send me mails in the morning?" she thought. As she opened her door, she found a single square shape mail and a red rose on her doormat. Curious, Usagi brought it inside and opened the pink envelope. The letter had only a single letter written in it. The word 'I'. Usagi narrowed her eyes in frustration. "What sort of letter is this," she said, but then she found sentences behind the card. I – its only the way I feel about you. The way you make me feel. 

Her eyes widen, "could it be, Mike?" she whispered. Suddenly she smelled something's burning. "God! My pancakes!!!" she shouted and hurried to her kitchen that was now filled with thick smoke. 

Finishing her breakfast, she looked at the clock. It was almost 10am, and Usagi was almost ready. It has been a long time since Usagi was punctual for anything. But this time her determination to be loved by her so-called true love was overwhelming. She was 5 minutes early when she reached Dr Britton's office. The secretary told Usagi to take six more floors up to Dr Chiba's real office. "Not a problem," Usagi was wheezing since she had to take steps 10 floors up cause the elevator was out of order. "Six floors more to go Usagi, you can do it!" she tried to put enthusiasm to her now exhausted body. As she reached the sixteenth floor the secretary told her that Dr Chiba was at the forth floor having a socio-therapy with his other patients. "Huh?" Usagi was dying of having asthmatic but still her eagerness to be cured still intact, she went downstairs to the forth floor once again. The nurses told her that Dr Chiba just went upstairs to the sixteenth floor. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me," she panted heavily holding her waist trying to catch a breath when she ran up to the sixteenth floor in hastened. She was crawling weakly when she reached the sixteenth floor and saw Dr Chiba just came out of the elevator. "I thought that they were repairing that elevator," she asked still panting. Sipping his coffee in confusion he turned to look at the elevator and saw the 'out of order' sign. "What this thing? It's been a long time now," he pulled out the sign and threw it inside a trash bin and casually walked to his office. "Coming, Ms Tsukino?" he asked without turning back to look at her, letting the door half open for her. Usagi's eyes widened in disbelieved and she grunted tiredly as she slumped down to the floor.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Mamoru giggled slightly in seeing the exhausted girl. "Fun?! Look here buster, im not here to have fun! Im here to be cured!" she was furious and her already red face became even more redden. "Alright Ms Tsukino, how would you like to have lunch tomorrow, my treat?" her face lightened up with the word lunch. "Alright." Smiling and nodding his head, he lead Usagi to a comfy loungy chair. "Now lie down, Ms Tsukino and let me ask you a few more questions and we're done for the day, alright?" Usagi nodded. "What's your favorite color?" he began. "That sounds easy enough" she thought. "White" she answered. What's your favorite food?" he asked. "Strawberry and chocolate ice cream with fudge and cream on top," she closed her eyes and gulped in craving. Mamoru chuckled softly while jotting down her every word. "That's nice," he said. 

"What's you favorite drink?" he asked. "Um, I like cherry coke, sodas and diet coke!" she answered happily. 

"Well that's that for today!" he announced cheerfully, walking up to his desk and reading his notes. "That's all? Are you…are you sure that's all you needed to know?" she asked uncertainly. Walking closer to Mamoru, she was a bit doubtful of his therapy. "Are you sure?" her voice softened in a very dangerous unsure manner. He looked up to her with an assuring smile. "Yup, that's all," he went back to his work. "Alright..Goodbye," Usagi walked slowly out and Mamoru just smiled at her. "Goodbye, Ms Tsukino." He said. "Goodbye, for now, my sweet," he chuckled softly. 

Cindy, Camilla, thank you for your comments on this story. J its not much of a thank you but hey! Without you people, my story wont last long….Ja ne! Arigato everyone!

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:stardustgirl37@hotmail.com



End file.
